Las nuevas sirenas
by Kimbel
Summary: Un tiempo bastante alejado de lo conocido por las historias de sirenas.Una nueva sirena aparece y junto con ellas otros 4.Una historia de drama, en al que ni el bien ni el mal gana, sino aquella que sobrevive de todos los dolores que conlleva ser sirena.
1. La sirena

Capitulo 1 parte 1:

La sirena...

Toda mi vida siempre fue tranquila, y típica de toda adolescente común. O al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora.

Mi nombre: Phari, no hace falta dar apellidos y ceremonias de presentación total mi historia no es muy larga, aunque bastante importante al menos para mí.

Todo comenzó un día de paseo con mi hermana Kuymi. Quisimos irnos a un día de campo junto con mi hermano Yaku, pero como siempre el no fue capaz de llevarnos así que nos la rebuscamos como pudimos para llegar a un campo muy especial de nuestros abuelos-más lejos no nos daba el presupuesto-.

Fue una gran sorpresa el saber que nuestros abuelos se habían ido de vacaciones y nos dejaron la casa para nosotras solas. Aprovechamos que seria todo nuestro por unos 3 días nada más e hicimos lo que quisimos, hasta que el hambre y el sueño nos consumió y caímos rendidas ante Morfeo.

Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño, soñaba que volaba, pero luego de mi cuenta que era un espejo y delante mío un lago enorme. Mire mi reflejo en el agua, cuando salio una joven muy bonita que me sonreía y a la ves me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo arrojándome dentro del agua.

No podía respirar y mucho menos moverme. Ella me miraba con unos enormes ojos y alrededor de su cuello tenia branquias.

-¿¡Como!? Es una… ¡sirena!- Estaba estupefacta. Me gustaban las historias antiguas y eso, pero llegar a ver una real ya me superaba, creí que estaba loca.

-No te asustes…todo estará bien…-Me dije con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me besaba la mejilla y me soltaba del brazo.

Fue cuando desperté, inunde la habitación de gritos. Mi hermana se había caído de la cama y vino rápido a verme.

-¿Estas bien Phari?- Me dijo preocupada, cuando quito las frazadas y se asusta repentinamente de lo que había visto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué sucede Kuymi?-Mire para todos lados cuando observe que mis pernas tenias marcas de rasguños y estaban mojadas. Y mi brazo, el brazo que ella había sujetado, tenia una marca oscura y toda húmeda.

El tiempo ese día pasó volando. No discutamos de aquel tema extraño pero lo que si hablamos era de lo mucho que me ardían las piernas y la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones.

No dudamos más y fuimos a la casa de un medico cercano-Estábamos casi en medio de la nada, pero por suerte lo hallamos-.

Me atendió sin problemas, pero al momento de oír mi respiración se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Hay algo malo en mi doctor?-Dije casi sin vos, mientras este de limitaba a mirarme extrañado, y a la ves las marcas en mis piernas y brazo derecho.

-Pues la verdad es que estas bien, pero tienes agua en los pulmones, como si hubieras respirado eso... ¿Estuviste nadando últimamente?.

Yo agache mi vista al suelo, algo apenada, cuando iba a responderle al doctor mi hermana me interrumpió:

-Ella no sabe nadar doctor…-Dijo mi querida hermana menor- apenas 2 años-.

-Ah…entiendo. Pues la verdad deberían vigilarla un poco, es muy raro, pues no parece causarla algún daño problemático el agua, pero…necesito hablar a sola con ella por favor.- Dijo el doctor como desconfiando de mi, y eso me asustaba mas que el agua, las marcas y aquel extraño sueño que hace pocas horas había experimentado.

Mi hermana salia de la habitación mientras el doctor me miraba de pies a cabeza. Luego él camino hacia una estantería llena de libros y saco un bastante viejo.

-Dime la verdad... ¿Tu vida es tan mala como para que trates de suicidarte?- Largo las palabras con tanta facilidad que parecía que me estuviera diciendo: "¿Qué tal te va todo?". Y eso me dolió demasiado el pecho.

-¡¡NO!! ¿¡Cómo puede pensar eso!? ¡¡Mi vida es de lo más tranquila jamás le haría eso a mi familia!!- Él me miro perplejo de mi reacción bastante exasperante, y luego sonrió abriendo el libro y buscando alguna parte en especial.

-Hace bastantes años atrás tuve una paciente igual a ti, con los mismos síntomas, y otra anterior igual a ella. Incluyendo las marcas…y seguro también un sueño ¿No es así?-

Mi boca se abrió bastante y mis ojos parecían desorbitados. Por un momento sentí que la habitación daba vuelta…

-Mira esto, aclarara tus dudas…cada 5 años pasa lo mismo y hoy te toco a ti…- Dijo mientras dejaba el libro abierto en mi regazo y yo obedientemente empecé a leerlo cuando mis manos comenzaron a temblar al entender lo que estaba leyendo.

-Una…una… sirena…- Si eso era, aquella joven con la que luego estaría reunida, era mi "madre"-no literalmente-, pero así era.

Estaba en trance, un trance tan fuerte que no note cuando el doctor agarro un collar con un cristal verde- creo que era una esmeralda- y la colgó en mi cuello y sin darme cuenta tiro un vaso de agua en mi. El cambio fue inminente mi ropa desapareció, volviéndose escamas en mi cuerpo. Por un momento fui agua mientras cambiaba, mis orejas se volvieron como mini aletas. Y alrededor de mi cuello aparecieron esas branquias.

-Esta es la nueva "tu"- Me dijo mientras que yo me sujetaba el cuello con fuerza, sin poder hablar. Me estaba ahogando….

* * *

Parte 2: ¿Que debo elegir? ¿Agua o Tierra? Es una difícil decisión.

Allí seguía yo, tendida en el suelo después de dar varios movimientos convulsivos para tomar aire -o agua, no tenía idea-. Todo era nuevo para mí, verme completamente diferente era algo que me espantaba: Tenia escamas por varias partes de mi cuerpo, tampoco pude observarlas bien pues un brillo deslumbrante me lo impedía. Pero había algunas en mi rostro sobre mis ojos y saliendo del comienzo de lo que eran mis orejas anteriormente-fue fácil verlas gracias al espejo que tenia en frente mío, pero el brillo seguía molestando a mi vista, algo mala-.

-No….respiro…- Las branquias no cesaban de moverse para tratar de "respirar". Mi cola (? no dejaba de moverse golpeteando el suelo, mientras con una de mis manos -en la cual que note que mis dedos estaban unidos por una fina capa de piel –Una membrana?-pensé esto ya era demasiado, obviamente ya era una sirena.- sostenía el pantalón del doctor que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Tranquilízate, no te ahogaras Phari- Me dijo a la ves que quitaba el collar de esmeralda de mi cuello, y de la nada mi ropa y forma "natural" aparecían como si siempre hubiera estado así.

-Este cristal era de una anciana que parecía conocer muy bien a las sirenas. Este collar brilla cada ves que una nueva sirena esta por aparecer. Y el mismo le da la forma de esta. – Me dijo como si nada, mientras yo me palpaba el cuerpo y me tocaba el rostro algo confundida.

-P…pero ¿Por qué cuando me lo quitaste volví a ser humana?- Dije mientras tomaba el collar entre mis manos y me levantaba del suelo frente a él.

-Este collar es el que comenzó todo esto de las sirenas aquí. Es como un guía o algo así. Esta esmeralda te servirá para encontrar tu cristal el cual te ayudara a mantenerte tanto en el agua como la tierra-.

-Pero ¿Para que? ¿No basta con este?¿Que me sucederá si no lo encuentro?-Empecé a hablar apresuradamente preguntando cada ves mas, pero el levanto una mano en señal de silencio para responder tranquilamente.

-El para que, te lo acabo de decir. También el porque no con este collar, es como si estuviera vivo les da el lugar que les pertenece como sirenas. No soy experto en esto todo me lo contó aquella anciana, pero desapareció hace tiempo y no pude informarme más.- Su rostro se veía apenado por no poder explicarme de una mejor manera lo que me sucedía y que tenia que ver aquel trozo de bijouterie.

-La verdad, es que lo encontraras. Espero, yo no puedo decirte donde se encuentra, aunque aparece en el mismo lugar que las anteriores dos que conocí.-

-Aun no logro entenderlo doctor…eh… ¿Su nombre?-Dije algo apenada que hizo que la sangre se fuera a mi rostro.

-Alec Bleir- Sonrió y continuo explicándome. –La parte difícil es esta, tienes que encontrarlo en 96 horas, si no lo logras la cola aparecerá sola y lo único que lograras es conoces a las otras sirenas y te desterraran.-Comenzó a leer una parte del libro.- Son muy cumplidoras con sus reglas: "Sin su cristal no tienen lugar en el agua, aunque la necesiten". Podrían llegar a matarte, o puedes terminar ahogándote si no estas cerca del lago cuando ocurra.-Inquirió con vos preocupada al tener que pensar esa opción.

-Eso significa que si encuentro mi cristal, ¿Puedo permanecer en la tierra y en el agua sin problemas?- Dije con tono de duda.

-Si, como ves el agua te transforma en sirena, ahora con el collar puedes entrar al agua y cambiar si quieres, o estar en tierra y tocar en agua sin tener el problema de que te descubran.-

Este era un momento decisivo. No importaba lo que hiciera, si o si tenia que encontrar ese cristal. Pero no sabia como ni donde empezar estaba destinada a morir sino aparecía, y tampoco tenía las suficientes pistas ni como hacerlo.

-¿Como lo encontrare Alec?-Una lagrima callo de mi rostro, estaba asustada.

El me abrazo cariñosamente, y yo me limite a secarme las lágrimas y a tragar saliva para sacarme el nudo de la garganta.

-Todo estará bien, puedo darte una pista pero tú debes averiguar como hacerlo.- Contesto Alec ante mi pregunta, la cual hizo que mi corazón estallara de alegría.

-Aunque puede que la elección que tengas que tomar con respecto a encontrarlo sea más difícil que enfrentar la muerte, espero que no.-

Casi vuelvo a llorar de lo que había dicho, asuste tanto que comencé a temblar.

-Tranquila, por favor tranquilízate por ahora lleva este collar, te ayudara a saber si vas por buen camino.-

-Si, esta bien- Respire hondo dejando paso a un gran suspiro que inundo la habitación.

-El cristal esta dentro de la persona que mas quieres, pero solo aparecerá cuando esa persona este en problemas y este pensando en ti. Si logras saber de quien se trata tienes que estar pegada a el o ella en estos 4 días que están por llegar a partir de mañana.-

Un momento decisivo en mi vida estaba por aparecer, y aunque me costo entender como debía conseguir mi cristal para vivir, comprendí que alguien tenia que morir por eso. Y lo que más temía, era que el que muriera fuera mi hermano mayor: "la persona que más quieres". –Espero equivocarme con respecto a esto.-pensé-…

-¿Te pasa algo?- Agrego Alec al ver mi cara de indiferencia.

-No, pero quiero saber algo… ¿Cómo averiguaste que yo era una sirena?, ¿Y como te metiste en todo este lío?

El solo sonrió y me miro fijamente, luego se encamino a un escritorio y saco de un cajón un portarretrato con la imagen de una joven muy bonita.

-¿Ella, quien es?- Agregue sin rodeos. Esto era importante estaba confiando todo a alguien que no conocía, y que quería conocer rápidamente.

-Ella, es Serena. Era mi prometida.-

-¿Que le sucedió?-

-Se convirtió en una sirena…-

-¿¡Como!?- Quede perpleja al enterarme eso. Era una buena razón para que el supiera tanto de las sirenas.

-Hace más o menos 20 años atrás que se convirtió.- El cerro su boca como una caja de seguridad, cuando quería que me contara más. Pero eso era difícil para él, ya que se notaba que la amaba. Su historia parecía que no iba a ser "todo color de rosa", sino que el futuro de las sirenas esta llena de dolor y soledad. Mi vida iba a estar llena de dolor y soledad…

Parte 3: Cuéntame de Serena.

Su rostro se notaba demasiado triste, rememorando aquellos momentos con su prometida Serena.

-Debió ser muy duro…pero, ¿Por qué no estas con ella? Supuestamente dijiste que se encontraban en el lago a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.-

El me miro fijamente a los ojos, y sentí un recuerdo de mi hermano pasar por mi mente, cuando quise que me contara una de sus historias, la cual le costo demasiado decir.

-Eh, no es necesario que me lo diga- Dije juntando mis manos y mirando hacia el suelo apenada. Note como la sangre subía hasta mi rostro.

-No, así esta bien. Será mejor que te cuenta y entenderás mejor de que va esto de las sirenas.

Todo comenzó cuando tenia 18 años. Yo era de una buena familia al igual que ella, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos, nuestros padres nos comprometieron para mantener el estatus de la familia al igual que el dinero –ambiciosos-susurro.

-Ustedes ¿No se conocían?, ¿entonces no estabais enamorados?-Agregue interrumpiendo su relato.

-En parte si, pero no amor. Sino amistad, ella quería solamente amistad a pesar que yo hice todo lo posible para que se enamorara de mí como yo me enamore de ella-.

No dejo de mirar la foto en ningún momento. Aquella chica era bellísima: Un cabello de color chocolate largo hasta el final de su espalda, ojos color miel deslumbrante, y una piel cobriza que parecía brillar como el sol. Realmente bella, a comparación de lo que yo era: Una joven de 16 años cabello largo hasta por debajo de mis hombros de color castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una altura promedio. Una chica común y corriente, en donde Serena parecía una diosa.

-Realmente es hermosa, debiste amarla demasiado-Dije con poca vos, reconociendo que yo no llegaría a ser así de bella.

-Si, aunque nunca pudo ser mía-Sujetó la foto con fuerza y la dejo de nuevo en el cajón para concentrarse en la historia.

Tuve todo un año para lograr enamorarla antes de la boda, no quería engañarme a mi mismo y menos a ella. Pero no lo logre, ella nunca me quiso mas halla de la amistad y luego del compromiso comenzó a dejar de hablarme, siquiera me miraba. Empezó a odiarme por no detener tal barbarie de juntar a dos personas sin amor-aunque solamente fuera ella quien no sentía vos parecía querer desquebrajarse y romperse en mil pedazos. Pero era fuerte y logró continuar.

-Fue el día de la boda, estábamos en el altar. No dijo nada excepto el "acepto" que tenia obligado a decir. Claro obviamente como me odiaba, tampoco tocamos la cama matrimonial, no me importo. Solamente nos limitamos a recostarnos y dormir, aunque podía llegar a escuchar sus suaves sollozos a mitad de la noche.

-Es demasiado triste lo que te toco vivir…- Admití angustiada.

-Si, pero esta no era la peor parte.

El tiempo siguió pasando, como si fuéramos dos desconocidos que tenían que compartir una habitación, una cama, una vida.

Una noche, demasiado tranquila de lo que estaba acostumbrado, ella se despertó de golpe muy asustada. Y yo, claro también me asuste por su reacción: Estaba llorando y su lado de la cama estaba completamente mojado, y tenia las mismas marcas que tu en su cuerpo. La ayude a vestirse de nuevo, ya que estaba en shock y luego la deje dormir de mi lado mientras yo me movía hacia el sillón, y así transcurrió la noche. La mañana siguiente, estaba mejor pero seguía sin hablarme- típico-. Nuestros padres nos obligaron a salir de paseo por el muelle, cosa que hicimos como adultos-adolescentes responsables que éramos.

Ese día estaba horriblemente nublado, pero fuimos igual al muelle, cuando vimos a una anciana pescando y en su caña tenia atado un collar, una esmeralda. A Serena le gusto tanto el collar, que lo quería para ella. Era algo caprichosa y luego de mucho tiempo la vi sonreír por un simple collar, pero eso no importo y quise dárselo.

-Lo siento no puedo darte este collar, es muy importante para mi- Dijo la anciana con tono amable, aunque a Serena no le gusto demasiado.

-¡Yo quiero ese collar!- Grito ella mirándome a mi. – ¡Consíguemelo!, eres mi esposo ¡as algo bueno!- Tuve que ceder y pedirle de nuevo a la anciana su collar diciéndole que le daría un buen dinero por el, aunque ella parecía estar demasiado aferrada a este.

-Lo siento de nuevo pero yo…- Su vos parecía sorprendida al ver que su collarcito brillaba mientras Serena tenia una cara de hipnotizada al ver tal belleza.

-Por favor, ¿me lo da?- Dijo ella amablemente, y por extraño que pareciera luego de "pelear" para no dárselo la anciana sonrió amable y se lo entrego

-Es este mismo ¿verdad?- Mostré el cristal mientras sujetaba la cadenita.

-Si, ese mismo… Apenas se coloco el collar su respiración se dificulto y callo al suelo, cuando debajo de su vestido parecía salir una cola que brillaba demasiado y su color era como el color ámbar pero mas claro y brillante. Imagina su expresión al verse así. Estaba paralizada, pero a la vez emocionada-eso creo-.

-La anciana le contó todo lo que debía saber sobre su cristal y donde lo encontraría.

-La persona que mas amas...-Agregue con una mirada bastante acusadora, pues por todo lo que me decía el no era su amor.

-Exacto, apenas escucho eso no dudo para nada y se quito el collar y corrió todo lo que pudo. La seguí frenético, cuando llegamos a la casa de un joven soltero. Ella entro como si fuera su casa y se paro frente a él y tomo un cuchillo y se lo incrusto en el vientre como si nada. Ella no dejaba de llorar mientras metía su mano dentro de él y saco una pequeña gema. Era justamente una piedra de ámbar.

-¿E…es…eso hizo?-Dije casi temblando de miedo, era obvio que no seria él su amado. Aunque me preguntaba quien era aquel joven que apuñalo.

-Ese joven ¿Era su hermano?- Dije dudosa, tenia una pequeña y vaga idea de quien era, pero si lo amaba, ¿como era capaz de matarlo?.

-No, era su amante…nunca entendí muy bien porque lo mato. Tal ves la idea de ser libre es lo que la impulso a hacerlo. Al menos ahora creo que es feliz, ella apenas obtuvo su cristal entro al lago y nunca salio. Yo…todos sus cumpleaños iba y le regalaba cosas arrojándolas al lago. Pero ella las devolvía a tierra, excepto unos pendientes con gemas de ámbar, esperaba que le gustara y así fue.-

-¿No ay día en el que no pienses en ella verdad?- Dije bastante entristecida, pensado que es lo que pasaría, si la persona que mas quiero es mi hermano y tenga que morir…yo no quería eso…

-En realidad aun trato de olvidarla, pero el amor es algo complicado….-

"Creí que mi vida había comenzado cuando nací. Me equivoque. Apenas esta empezando ahora que se lo que soy, y todo lo que voy a perder por culpa de ello. Espero al menos ganar algo que valga la pena tales perdidas…aunque lo dudo."


	2. Dame tu mano y yo sujetare la tuya

Capitulo 2:

Día 1. Dame tu mano, y yo sujetare la tuya.

Después de aquel ajetreado día, me desperté con ganas –raro-. Tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle a Alec, aunque el no compartió con Serena su cambio, yo podría intentarlo.

-Oye…Phari?..Ey! ¡¡Hermana!!...-Me gritaba Kuymi en la mesa mientras desayunábamos. -¿Eh? Ah, si. ¿Qué sucede Ku?- Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos tratando de ver una manera de hacer al menos un día feliz a Alec, aunque aún no tenia una excusa para ir a verlo.

-Estas demasiado extraña… ¿Te pasa algo malo? No tocaste tu desayuno-. Le mire fijamente y comencé a reírme con tanta fuerza que casi se me salen los pulmones.

-Yo soy mayor que tu, y me tratas como una niña- Seguí riéndome.

-Disculpa por preocuparme por mi hermana, que si recuerdo bien ayer no fue un día muy común… ¿Te dijo algo el Dr. Bleir?-. Me pregunto mientras se metía a la boca un gran bocado de cereales.

_-¿Qué me dijo? ¿Ay que le digo?-_pensé-hasta que por suerte se me ocurrió algo bueno.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?... ¿o no te dijo nada?- Me miro seria, algo bastante raro de mi hermana. El ser una persona seria a los 14 años no formaba parte de su sistema…

-Eh si, me dijo que hoy tenia que ir de nuevo para ver si las marcas se van o tengo que usar alguna crema, y eso.- Dije enredando las palabras mientras mostraba una sonrisa medio torcida por los nervios. No era buena mintiendo, y mi hermana conocía todos mis trucos (por esa razón era la favorita de papám siempre me delataba).

-Mmm esa cara tuya… me suena a que mientes ¿sabes?- sonrió sarcástica. _–Inventa algo pronto Phari_-pensé.

-Si es que me duele un poco la marca de mi brazo_…-¡Bien hecho chica!-._ Me felicite a mi misma. Podía creérmelo hasta yo, pero mi hermana era especial...

-Sigo sin creerte hermana, eres muy mala…-Hasta que cedía.- De acuerdo, entonces te conviene ir a ver al Dr. Bleir, seguro te dará algo para el dolor-. Dijo entre suspiros mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dije con una gran sonrisa que ella no logro ver, mientras sujetaba una tostada y me iba camino hacia la puerta y tomaba un bolso, preparo desde anoche.

-No se porque no seré yo la hermana mayor… mientras lavaba los platos y yo salía velozmente hacia la calle.

El camino se hizo mas corto de o que ya era por la velocidad a la que iba. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible y no perder tiempo alguno.

Entre, al hospital tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Me gire, cuando note que toda la gente me miraba y algunos murmuraban:"_ ¿Que le pasara?, esta loca..."-_ Entre otras cosas más, las cuales no le di importancia.

-H…hola ¿esta…el Dr. Bleir?- Expulsaba las palabras como si fuera a morirme, cosa que eso parecía.

-Si…esta por allí… Su turno termina en una hora…puedes esperarlo…-Me dijo bastante amable la chica de informaciones, a pesar que mi estado era deplorable.

La hora paso demasiado lento, que me quede charlando con el conserje. Que por mi culpa se retraso un poco en su trabajo y tuve que ayudarle, cuando justo unos minutos después salio Alec de terminar su turno.

-¿Que haces aquí? Que yo sepa no te di turno…-Sonrió bastante amable.

Yo respondí, igual que el, con una enorme sonrisa, y le devolvía el trapeador al conserje y le saluda con un beso en la mejilla, con el cual él se sintió muy bien.

Me acerque corriendo hacia Alec y le volví a saludar.

-Pues la verdad vine para otra cosa. Ya que no se nada del tema que ya sabes, y tú nunca apreciaste bien a estas criaturas marinas, así que quería hacer esto: Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas... ¿Que opinas?- Dije sin más mientras que él parecía confundido.-Ah, ¿Tienes piscina?-Agregue.

-Eh claro, ¿Vamos? –Parecía nervioso por lo entrecortado que hablaba.

Llegamos rápido y me encanto ver su casa. Era enorme y tenia un toque rustico, y a la ves moderno que me encantaba.

-¡¡Waaaaa!! , que bonito lugar, ¿Y vives solo?- dije mirando unos pescaditos dentro de una pecera.

-Si… es mejor porque no ay mucho desorden.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a calentar agua para hacer té.

Luego de tomarnos aquel delicioso y bastante aromático té las palabras empezaron a inundar la pequeña cocina.

-Te ayudares siempre…aunque pareces más mi padre, te aprecio como si fueras mi hermano…- No lo mire al rostro ya que me daba algo de pena, así que solamente sujete la taza y la movía de un lado a otro.

-Gracias, aunque pienso que se me hará complicado a mi ayudarte ya que, eres una sirena y ya que no sabes nadar, pues es lo primero que te enseñare-. Sonrió tanto que cuando lo ví, la sangre subió a mi cara, y el lo noto.

-Ejem...bueno ¿Quieres empezar ya?- Decía carraspeando, no se si porque de verdad tenia carraspera o por el color tomate de mi rostro.

Menos mal que toda su casa tenía puesto una acerca, sino todo el mundo me vería, y yo tendría que proclamarme como una gran idiota y futuro experimento científico….

-De acuerdo…aunque me da algo de miedo…suena bastante ridículo. Una sirena que no sabe nadar…-Agregue mirando al techo y moviendo el dedo haciendo gestos tontos.

-¡Ja!, Ya veras no solo soy doctor sino un gran profesor de natación para criaturas mitológicas- Puso una cara de orgullo y luego soltó una risa que nunca escuche.

-Quisiera ver eso...- Comencé a reírme con él. Ya comenzaba a hacer un gran cambio…Aunque todavía esto continuaba y este día apenas empezaba, ay que se avecinaban dos cosas dificultosas para mí.

**_"-Es un gran cambio, pero vale la pena el intento. Aunque como dicen "La vida es 50% felicidad y 50% tristeza", así que tratar de seguir en pie o en cola, como sea..."_**

Primero: Aprendiendo a ser sirena.

Si, admito que estaba nerviosa y bastante asustada cuando nos paramos frente a la piscina. Nunca creí que fuera demasiado profunda, aunque Alec me dijo que la parte del fondo eras más profundo.

-¿Estas lista?-Me dijo el mientras se metía dentro y se preparaba por si las dudas.

-No. No lo estoy, tengo algo de miedo- Dije mientras trataba de respirar tranquila y sujetaba el cristal de esmeralda en mi cuello.

-Todo estará bien. Recuerda que ese cristal actúa por si solo. El te transformara cuando quiera, y te hará regresar a la forma humana cuando crea que estas lista-. Eso me tranquilizo, así que sin esperar me senté en el borde y algo de viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que el cristal hizo apenas metí mis pies en el agua.

Todo mi cuerpo desapareció, volviéndose agua por una milésima de segundo, y luego aparecieron todos esos rasgos de sirena. Esta vez pude verme mejor, gracias al reflejo del agua. Mis escamas eran una combinación entre un rosado claro y un violeta pálido bastante brillante, y mis uñas se habían teñido también. Ese cambio no era nada comparado con lo que Alec podía ver en mí.

-Esto me asusta-. Agregue al poco dialogo que teníamos en ese momento, tratando de sujetarme al barandal de la pileta. -Odio el agua. ¡Ayúdame!-.

Comenzó a reírse y me sujeto de la cadera, mientras él me alejaba del barandal y yo movía la cola (?.

-¿De que te ríes? No es gracioso, es bastante penoso.- Dije con vos enojada tratando de zafarme de sus manos y ver si de casualidad podía nadar sola.

-No me reía de eso, es que te ves más adulta aunque no lo creas.- Siguió riéndose, mientras me soltaba y yo termine sumergida bajo el agua.

No tenia idea de que hacer, lo que si no respiraba. Tenia mucho miedo, pero me di cuenta lo estupida que era, ya que no era necesario respirar por mi boca o mi nariz ya que las branquias en mi cuello se movían recibiendo lo que necesitara para no ahogarme.

-Que raro se siente-pensé, y si que lo era. Me toque las branquias y sentía como entraba el agua. Me gustaba demasiado estar allí abajo ya que veía todo a la perfección ¡incluyendo mi cuerpo! Si había crecido en forma física, mi apariencia había cambiado un poco y no por la cola y las escamas. Había aumentado unos 2 años más o menos.

-Oye… ¿Cuándo piensas salir de allí abajo?- Me grito Alec mientras salía de la piscina y yo asomaba la mitad de mi rostro fuera del agua.

-Esta bien, entiendo. Quédate un rato, luego te ayudare en tu forma humana…ya regreso.-Se fue caminando hacia adentro, mientras yo yacía en el agua y flotaba tranquilamente.

Era una sensación nueva en mí, y la disfrute todo lo que pude: nadando y aprendiendo como controlar esa enorme cola, y mis muy cómicas orejas/aletas que por lo que me contó mi compañero de secretos, servían para escuchar esos sonidos imperceptibles dentro y fuera del agua, en cualquier momento.

_-Y ¿que pasaría si lo intento como humana?-_pensé. De veras quería, pero no me gustaba depender de mi doctor, así que trate de hacerlo yo sola, pero el cristal parecía no querer colaborar, y en mi cabeza escuchaba una vos que me decía: _"No lo hagas"._

Por mi necedad, no le hice caso y me quite el cristal que colgaba de mi cuello y lo deje en el borde de la piscina. Apenas lo deje me moví unos centímetros y la cola y todos aquellos rasgos nuevos desaparecieron y volví a verme humana.

_-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-_ Esa vos seguía resonando dentro de mi, y la verdad debí haberla escuchado, porque apenas quise moverme me hundí rápidamente. Una cola es diferente de un par de piernas, y mi error fue compararlas como si tenerlas a ambas, era lo más normal del mundo.

Trate y trate de nadar, pero nada funciono. Ya me estaba cansando y esta ves si necesitaba aire, pero lo único que entraba en mi cuerpo era agua. Me estaba ahogando. De veras que me estaba ahogando, cuando hace un rato podía respirar el agua misma, que ahora me quitaba cada segundo de lo que me quedaba de vida.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor. Me estaba dando por vencida.

-Ya casi no siento nada… y la verdad no se siente tan mal.- Fue en ese momento cuando todo se desvaneció.

_**"De fondo podía escuchar la vos de alguien llamarme. Definitivamente era Alec, o tal vez era mi imaginación. –Tonta, no debiste hacerle esto a él. Menos a tu hermana que te creyó. Y ahora ¿Qué le van a decir? Supuestamente no ibas a nadar a su casa-. Esa vos seguía en mi mente aun después de muerta…o eso creía."**_

-¡Phari!..¡Phari! ¡¡Despierta por favor!!- En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Esta en un sillón –el de Alec- y completamente mojada al igual que él. Se había tirado al agua a rescatarme y luego como buen doctor me dio respiración de boca a boca, cuando me encontraba casi muerta.

-Lo…siento…-Alcancé a decir ya que me dolía mucho la garganta y de tanta agua que me trague sentía un retorcijon en el estomago y ganas de vomitar.

-Esta bien, yo debí quedarme contigo. O pegado con un súper pegamento, el collar a tu garganta-. Sonrió para tratar de animarme mientras me daba una toalla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?-La curiosidad me mataba.

-20 minutos. Nada, hay personas que están 3 horas...- Siguió sonriendo. La verdad era que esos chistes me hacían gracia, luego de haber entrado casi al reino de los muertos y vuelto a salir…

Lo que quedo fue puras palabras de cómo me sentía, y que hacer y que no con el cristal de las sirenas-no el mío, sino el de todas-.

Fue algo que paso rápidamente por mi mete aquel accidente que aunque ya no importaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el y todo lo que viví al enterarme que era una criatura del mar, mientras caminaba por las calles rumbo a mi casa, a ver a mi hermana…

**_"No volveré a poner en peligro mi vida, y mucho menos las de los demás. Ellos me aprecian al igual que yo. Pero este asunto me incumbe a mi sola y no quiero herir a nadie por mi ignorancia. "_**

Segundo: Una visita inesperada.

Apenas entre por la puerta, allí estaba mi hermana menor parada como una estatua, con su rostro completamente serio, algo que empezaba a molestarme. Ella no era el tipo de chica responsable y seria.

-¿Ahora que?- Dije con tono borde. Quería entrar e ir a mi aviación, pero su cuerpo me impedía el paso, así que la empuje un poco y pase por al lado, cuando su mano se cruzo con mi brazo.

-Ya se que no fuiste a ver al Dr. Bleir para que te atienda...entonces ¿A que fuiste?-Empezó a hablar en un tono preocupado cambiando su rostro completamente. Eso me dolió demasiado así que la abrasé bien fuerte y le conté la verdad. No toda, no quería matarla del susto.

-De acuerdo, el Dr. Bleir al ver mi cara de tristeza por no poder nadar, dijo que él me enseñaría ya que tiene una piscina, y suele pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre allí. Así que aproveche. ¿Te asuste verdad?-

-Solo un poco, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho….Mira si Yaku se enteraba. No volverías a ver la luz del día…-Sonrió algo sarcástica, ya que era cierto. Nuestro hermano era muy sobre protector. Y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía como hicimos para llegar hasta la casa de mis abuelos que se encuentra a varios de miles de kilómetros de nuestra casa, sin que mi hermano dijera un"¡pero!".

-Oye Kuymi, ¿Qué no venían hoy los abuelos?- Me quede pensativa, y pensando miles de cosas importantes: Si ellos volvían hoy a la tarde, mi hermana y yo tendríamos que irnos. ¿Y que pasaría con las sirenas?, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?. Pensar eso me hacia estremecer, no quería irme para nada. Tal vez podía convencer a mis abuelos de que me dejen quedarme. Pero seguramente se preguntarían ¿Porque una chica joven como yo, pasarla su tiempo en un pueblo tranquilo, y sin esos lugares a los que van los adolescentes para pasar el rato?.

¡Bien!, esto se estaba poniendo complicado, porque aunque se los preguntara le avisarían a mi madre y mi hermano se enteraría y no dudaría en venir a buscarme de los pelos. Era un verdadero problema, de esos que siempre me pasaban a mí.

-Acaban de llamar hace un rato, y dijeron que les dieron una estadía mas larga gratis, por el cumpleaños de la abuela- Se me había olvidado que ayer fue el cumpleaños de la abuela y por esa razón se fueron de vacaciones.

-Y ¿Hablaste con mama de eso?- Pregunte curiosa, ya que no podía evitar pensar de que ya tenia un problema menos, pero seguro se vendrían más.

-Si, y dijo que no había problema, aunque Yaku anda algo cabreado, ya sabes como es…-

-Si, ya se…-Dije con un tono algo sarcástica.

Lo que resto de la tarde paso rápido, dando lugar a la oscura noche, que cubría el cielo como un manto con bordados plateados. Se nota en mi manera de hablar como me gustan las noches.

Comimos lo primero que encontramos y luego de mirar un poco la TV nos fuimos a dormir agotadas. Yo primera después de todo lo que había vivido, seguramente los siguientes 3 días serian iguales.

_-Tengo que encontrar ese cristal… ¿Pero como?-_pensé. El cansancio me gano de primera mano, y me rendí completa ante sus pies. Tuve un momento de tranquilidad, bastante relajante, cuando empecé a tener un sueño. Aquel sueño era muy parecido al que tuve hace un par de días atrás.

_**"Estaba sentada en el borde del lago, sujetando una piedra, de un color diferente al collar que me dio Alec. Luego mire el agua y ví como una cabeza empezaba a salir de ella. Era una chica bonito por lo que veía, su flequillo era tan largo que cubría todo su ojo izquierdo.**_

_**Ella sonreía, y se acerco a mi tan rápido, que no logre notar que me había sujetado fuerte del cuello, hasta que sentí la falta de aire en mis pulmones.**_

_**-Tú vienes con nosotras- Dijo en un tono de vos grave y dulce.**_

_**Me arrastro rápidamente hacia el agua, y yo quede sorprendida al notar que ella también era una sirena. No pude ver su cola fuera del agua, y apenas llegamos muy al fondo, ya me veía como ella. La diferencia era que sus escamas eras de un color splash (verde celestino y plateado).**_

_**Mi "yo" en aquel sueño parecía tranquila como si las conociera. Pero no era así.**_

_**A delante mío a un metro de distancia se encontraban 4 sirenas, incluyendo a aquella que me metió al agua.**_

_**No logre verle la cara a ninguna, y cada una era diferente. Una sonreía, mientras que otra tenía su rostro enojado, la tercera parecía confundida.**_

_**Pero la ultima, me fije demasiado en la última, que aunque tampoco veía su cara podía notar el brillo de su cristal –ídem con el resto-. Este brillo era especial y se parecía a alguien que conocía. No, no la conocía sino que había escuchado de ella.**_

_**Pude distinguir entre la inmensa oscuridad del lago y el brillo que emanaba cada uno de aquellos cristales, una tiara pequeña como una coronilla, que sujetaba el cabello de esta sirena en un rodete bastante alto. Y no solo eso, sino que también el cristal de color ámbar que llevaba en medio."**_

------

-Serena….-Susurraba mientras me estiraba en mi cama, y la luz del sol cruzaba la ventana y se pegaba a mi rostro.

Me levante con pereza y fui directo al baño y de allí a la cocina.

-Al fin te levantaste hermana... ya era hora-. Me miro de reojo Kuymi mientras yo sujetaba una taza y le servia agua caliente.

-Cállate, que no dormí nada bien…-Dije mientras agarra el azúcar de la alacena.

-¿Viste? Te dije que no tiene muy buenos días desde que llegamos- Dijo Kuymi, pero no especialmente a mi. Yo con tanto sueño no había notado que estaba alguien más en el comedor.

-Si lo note…Como siempre tan despistada…Por eso vivo preocupándome por ella.- Esa vos grave y muy familiar, hizo que la piel se me erizara. Me dio miedo al recordar lo que se avecinaba en los siguientes 2 días, y lo que debía hacer-aunque no estaba muy segura de que era.-

Me gire rápidamente y ahí estaba. Mi hermano sentado en la mesa enfrente de mi hermana tomando un café-como de costumbre-. Con sus enormes ojos azules, pero más vivos que los míos, bien fijos en mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Era una pregunta ilógica ya que era obvio que hacia aquí, pero el no entendía lo que yo estaba pasando. Y tenerlo cerca traía más consecuencias…

**_"Tengo miedo de faltar a mi promesa. Si el sale herido, no se que haré…Mi hermano es fuerte, pero esta fuerza es desconocida tanto para él como para mi…"_**


End file.
